


Bleeding Through

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You got your period unexpectedly in your sleep-in the bed you share with Vincent.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Bleeding Through

You realized with increasing horror as you woke up that something didn’t feel right. In fact, it felt wet. Vincent had long abandoned the bed for his studio, and that was a good thing, you realized, as you shot up in bed. Throwing the covers off yourself, your heart sank when you saw a dark red stain where you had been sleeping.

Oh, no. No no no no. You scrambled to get the top covers off, praying that you hadn’t bled all the way through to the mattress. Glancing down at yourself, you saw that your thighs were stained with blood as well, but you ignored that. Sheets first, yourself later. 

You cursed your newfound habit of sleeping naked-if you had been wearing pjs maybe they would have taken the brunt of your body’s monthly curse. But sleeping naked with Vincent was incredible. His hands were always soft from the wax, and it felt good when he ran them up and down your body while you slept. 

You were halfway through getting it all off when you heard a strangled cry behind you. Turning around slowly, you saw Vincent clutching the doorframe, looking like he was about to faint.

“I’m so sorry!” You squeaked quickly, trying to block the blood stain on the bed with your body. “I didn’t know-! I mean it just came early-!”

Vincent ran over to you, dropping to his knees and running his hands over your body and down your legs, jerking his head from one side to the other so his good eye could search you. He kept making distressed noises, when you realized that he hadn’t been freaking out about the stains.

“Vincent!” You gently grabbed his head, running your hands through his hair. “Vincent, shh.” You tilted his head up so he could look at your face. “It’s okay, I’m not hurt-no one hurt me.”

He looked back down at the blood on your legs, then back up to you, recognition finally sparking in his eye.

“Yeah, it just happened, Vinny.” You kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it would come early.”

His shoulders relaxed, and he pulled you tightly to him by your waist, nuzzling his face in your stomach. You continued petting his hair softly for a moment, before pulling away. 

“I really need to take care of his right now.” You gently broke away from his hold. “I’ll wash the sheets too.”

Vincent stood, holding up his hand and walking to the bathroom. You heard the sound of water running. Following him inside, you realized he was drawing you a bath.

He looked back at you, holding out his hand. When you took it, he gently pulled you to him, helping you get into the tub. You got inside, sitting in the filling water, and Vincent gave you a gentle pat on the head before he went back into the bedroom, taking care of the sheets. 

You smiled, relief flooding through you when you realized you had no reason to panic. So you settled into the water, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on your body.


End file.
